Random8127
Origin Random8127, known to his friends as Alex, is one of the real-life friends of I'm A Speedrunner founder Ratchet5. Alex met Ratchet5 in the late 90s and the two have been friends for years. When it was revealed to Alex that Ratchet5 had a YouTube account and was moderately popular, he decided to join the website himself and thus Random8127 was born. He formed a co-op Ratchet and Clank channel with Ratchet5 known as RatchetnClankSociety. When Ratchet5 decided to host a second I'm A Speedrunner tournament, naturally Alex decided to join. Participation in I'm A Speedrunner 2 In mid-July, Ratchet5 held the draw for I'm A Speedrunner 2. Alex was drawn into Group F alongside Cr4shJuh1s, TheSaggers1997 and long time buddy Ratchet5. Alex had little success in his Group losing to Juh1s, Ratchet and Saggers. He first raced Saggers in Crash 3 speedrun to five crystals which he lost. Next he raced Ratchet in Crash Bash to 2 crystals which he lost and then finally he was defeated at the hands of Cr4shJuh1s in a Crash Bash speedrun to 3 trophies. Things seemed bleak for Alex's IAS 2 future until Cr4shJuh1s had to drop out of the tournament. Saggers, who had come third in the Group, had previously quit, which meant that Alex was the only candidate to replace Cr4shJuh1s. Alex would face off against Tealgamemaster in a Crash Bash speedrun to 5 trophies in which he upset Teal and won the match. Alex then progressed to the Semi-Finals in which he would have to verse StanScooby545. However, for a week StanScooby545 was nowhere to be seen and so when he returned there was not enough time to do their match as the Grand Final loomed. Ratchet5 made a last-minute decision to allow both Alex and Stan into the Grand Final to face CrashBandiSpyro12, LukeRF44 and ScourgeandMephiles93. During the Grand Final, Alex was losing by a considerable margin and decided to give up on the race. He was proclaimed equal third as ScourgeandMephiles93 didn't turn up and StanScooby545's emulator crashed. Even though Alex was a poor Crash Bandicoot speedrunner, he somehow managed to reach the Grand Final, but would he have the same luck in IAS 3? Participation in I'm A Speedrunner 3 Being entered in IAS 2, naturally Alex decided that if there was to be another IAS tournament he would enter. As luck would have it, Ratchet5 decided the hold the third installment of the IAS series in early December, the theme for IAS 3 would be Spyro the Dragon. He entered IAS 3 with the lowest ranking out of all of the competitors being ranked with a 1:101 chance of winning the tournament. Alex was drawn into Group J where he would face CrystalFissure, XtremeVideoGamer321 and Edophoenix92. Alex's first race of the tournament was against CrystalFissure which was a race to 1 Egg, 300 Gems and 10 Dragons in Spyro 1. Alex won this match mostly due to the fact that CrystalFissure failed so much in Sunny Flight and that Ratchet was with him, helping him the entire way through. Since Alex and Ratchet5 picked the match, CrystalFissure was suspicious that the match was made entirely so Alex knew what to do, as the race had quite specific tasks to complete. Alex then squared off against Edophoenix92 in a Spyro 1 race to 12 Dragons which he lost and finally he was defeated at the hands of XtremeVideoGamer321 in a Spyro 1 race to 100% 4 Levels. As Alex had lost two out of his three Round 1 matches, he was eliminated from IAS 3 in the first Round. Participation in I'm A Speedrunner 4 The next time Alex would be seen speedrunning was in the I'm A Speedrunner 4 tournament which began in early April. IAS 4 would be a Ratchet & Clank tournament which played to Alex's advantage as he was a decent speedrunner of that particular series. Alex was given odds of 1:19 of winning the tournament this time with a prediction of coming fourth. With this ranking Alex seemed quite confident of progressing past the first Round. He was placed in Group D with CrashtoHedgehog, Lapogne36 and once again CrystalFissure. Alex defeated CrystalFissure and CrashtoHedgehog but lost to Lapogne36 in a Ratchet & Clank 2 speedrun. Things seemed positive for Alex to move onto Round 2 but it was then revealed to him that CrashtoHedgehog had defeated both Lapogne and CrystalFissure. Lapogne had also defeated CrystalFissure which meant that Group D had to enter a Triple Threat in which the two winners would progress. Lapogne36 was adamant on doing a Ratchet & Clank 2 speedrun (the game that he had previously beaten Alex in). Much to Alex's dismay, CrashtoHedgehog agreed to a race to defeat ChainBlade and rescue Clank. This put Alex at a disadvantage as his most favourable Ratchet & Clank game was Up Your Arsenal. As the Triple Threat began, the three seemed to be tied however Alex poorly time a jump which cost him the match and a place in Round 2. CrashtoHedgehog won the match and Lapogne36 came second only several seconds later which meant that Alex would be eliminated once again in the first Round. Participation in I'm A Speedrunner 5 After a disappointing run in I'm A Speedrunner 4, Alex inevitably decided to join I'm A Speedrunner 5; the 2nd Crash Bandicoot Tournament. Random8127's IAS 5 journey began when he was draw in Group E alongside the winner of IAS 2 (the first Crash Bandicoot tournament) CrashBandiSpyro12, newcomer ThePlatformKing and SalamenceMaster1. Alex competed in two matches in Round 1 of IAS 5, which were against ThePlatformKing and CrashBandiSpyro12. Alex ended up beating the PlatformKing in a Crash Bash speedrun and lost to Bandi in a Crash Bandicoot 3 run. Due to the relative inactivity of Group E, Alex managed to get through to Round 2 of the tournament by only winning one match. Alex had proven to be a credible Crash Bash speedrunner and much like in IAS 2, tried to position his opponents to do Bash speedruns with him as there was a good chance he would win such a speedrun. As luck would have it, his Round 2 opponent VideoGameRules645 agreed to do a Crash Bash speedrun. The race was to get as much percentage in Crash Bash as possible in 30 minutes. Alex ended up winning the match 16% to 15% and thus secured himself a spot in Round 3. Alex's Quarter-Finals opponent would be AuronSuper95. They did a Crash Bandicoot 3 speedrun which ended up being Random's downfall. As it was, Alex was not very good at platformer speedruns and the one time he did do a Crash 3 speedrun (against CrashBandiSpyro12) he lost. History would be repeated for Random8127, as AuronSuper95 defeated him in a Crash Bandicoot 3: Warped race to defeat N. Tropy with 5 Gems and thus was out of I'm A Speedrunner 5 in the Quarter-Finals. Participation in I'm A Speedrunner 6 Random8127 performed quite well in IAS 5, proving that his IAS 2 performance may not quite have been as flukey as it seemed. However, his I'm A Speedrunner 6 campaign would be almost as bad as his I'm A Speedrunner 3 campaign. The reason for the comparison is that I'm A Speedrunner 6 was the third Spyro tournament, much like how I'm A Speedrunner 3 was the second Spyro tournament. Alex was drawn into fellow Australian and friend Nintendogen64's Group B. IAS 6's groups were arranged in terms of seeds meaning that if a competitor was seeded they'd be able to pick which group letter they would want to compete in. The other competitors in the group were Spikestuff95 and SpyroJam86. Alex, SpyroJam and Spikestuff all lost to Nintendogen64 setting up a situation that would lead to a triple threat match between the three. Alex defeated SpyroJam, SpyroJam defeated Spikestuff and Spikestuff defeated Random8127. This led to the three facing off in a triple threat match, which Spikestuff95 won. This caused Random8127 to be eliminated from IAS 6 in the first round. Participation in I'm A Speedrunner 7 Random joined, but although he beat EvilOmnimon, he didn't do much else to contribute to the tournament. Statistics Game Statistics Medals IAS2BronzeMedal.png Category:Past Competitors Category:Competitors from Australia Category:IAS Medalist Category:Tournament Veteran